The Inventive Numbat/Characters
The Inventive Numbat Characters. Main Characters The Main characters of the movie. Alice Alice is a numbat who is the creator of the monsters and even her own Libit named Chester. When making anything in her secret Labratory, She wears an apron, safety goggles and brown gloves. According to the opening to the video game Wildlife: Invasion of the Cloned Monsters, She says that whenever she tries to clone her monsters, she could make 100,000 more clones but sometime later, Alice cloned them all. In the movie, she was an orphan until Mama Kangaroo adopted her as her own daughter because her parents died in a storm. Joey Joey is a baby kangaroo who is Alice's adopted little brother. He is the son of Mama Kangaroo and is always seen with his adopted older sister Alice. Mama Kangaroo Mama Kangaroo is Joey's mother and is the adopted mother to Alice. She is kind and loves to take her children to her pouch. She recently gave birth to a baby girl named Hopper. Chester Chester is a light blue Libit with teal designs on his fur. He was the 1st Libit to be created by Alice. Before he was created, his creator used a lion's tail and a dead rabbit. Then, Chester was born. At first, He was curious as he drank one of Alice's potions which made him talk for the rest of his life. LIke most Libits who say "Waa Waa.", He sometimes say it when he's with other Libits. He is called "Aussie Pet" by Kevin the Koala. In the spin off movie A Libit Adventure, He is the main character of the movie. Also, he gets a new sister named Lin. Hugo Hugo is a camel who is always confused. He accidently came to Alice's hometown from Egypt because he ran away and is also homeless like Alice. He likes to have Joey, Alice and Chester ride on his humps. Hopper Hopper is a newborn kangaroo who is Alice and Joey's new sister. She was born where Mama Kangaroo was having a baby again so that Kevin, Melosong the Little Pied Cormorant and Musky the Dingo helped her while in labor. Kevin Kevin is a koala who is the greatest explorer. He likes to discover new monsters made by Alice. Melosong Melosong is a little pied cormorant who is Musky's partner. She is kind bird at heart and likes to have fun. Musky Musky is a dingo who likes to follow Melosong around. He says that itching causes him to get rashes. Audrey Audery is a female Libit who is Chester's girlfriend. She is pink with yellow designs. She thought she died in the movie but was faking it. In the spin off movie A Libit Adventure, She now has a kangaroo hairclip on her ear. She still falls in love with Chester and is now friends with Ashley and Jazzy. Monsters The monsters in the movie. Libits The Libit is a crossover between a rabbit and a lion. They resemble rabbits but with a lion tail. The Libits talk as seen in A Libit Adventure and also come in many colors.